


Why Does Love Hurt So Much?

by samchuxs



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, POV Alternating, Soulmate Pain AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samchuxs/pseuds/samchuxs
Summary: In a world where you share in the pain of your soulmate, something where Kurosawa Dia will never forget.(Soulmate AU where they can feel each other’s physical and emotional pain to a degree.)





	Why Does Love Hurt So Much?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here and I claim that English is not my initial language, so I apologize if you have any grammatical errors or anything! 
> 
> kanadia is a one the big otp for me and I needed to post a story of them here. I really hope you guys like it. <3

Soulmates.

Kurosawa Dia always wanted to know who was her soulmate.

Since she was a little kid she heard about it. Her parents already have told her a thousand times how they met each other and stayed together, and Dia always loved to hear that. Find her soulmate would be a sign that she could be happy, who knows? When she was a kid, she didn't know if she really would have a soulmate, because she never felt any pain, anguish or any controversial feeling.

Soulmates could feel the pain of each other, their sorrow. And Dia always wanted to know if her soulmate could feel her anguish and pain of each day. However, she really doesn't had sure about it and at certain point, she doesn't believe at all anymore.

But everything changed at age 13.

She felt her first pain when was at school. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her stomach. At first, she thought she would be sick, but after she went to the bathroom, there was a little purple spot on her belly.

Dia didn't know if she was happy or worried, because her soulmate might be with some problem.

— You're okay, right? — She muttered worried and euphoric at the same time.

The girl after that day began to feel different feelings, sometimes physical pain, other times she felt in her heart. With that, Dia began to imagine what her soulmate was doing, how she was or if she live in Japan or other country.

Then, over the years, Kurosawa Dia continued feeling her soulmate, mixed pains and this made the girl more worried than happy. But thinking about it, she saw that maybe, they could be alike.

Since she entered elementary school, she was teased by her classmates for being constantly closed and very smart. Her personality was of a firm, straight and rigid girl, but knowing her better, you would see how kind and timid she was. On the break, she sat alone, away from everyone, because most of that people don't understand her and they purposely made some rookies stay away from her.

Some of her classmates began to call her stranger. In her chair or her locker, Dia always found some note with threats and offenses. She back at home sad everyday and her partents always asked what's going on, but Dia always said she just was tired.

Her little sister, Ruby, was the only one who really knew the truth.

Ruby, even being younger, was the only one who understood her and always talked about her feelings. She loved her parents, of course, with all her heart, but she didn't have courage to tell them, because she was the older daughter and had to be strong.

But a year before going to high school, Dia almost lost her long and beautiful black hair. 

After the class, when she was leaving the school, Dia was surrounded by her classmates. They arrested her and without no mercy, cut her beautiful hair, leaving them short. The classmates ignored her crying and begging to stop, they just laughed and mocked her.

— This is for you to learn to respect us, you got it, weird? — Said a boy spitting on her face.

This time Kurosawa Dia returned at home crying, with her hair cuted and mistreated. Her parents were in shock, and when she told them everything that happened at school they understood and take action.

— You gonna be alright, okay? Your hair will grow again and your dad will gonna take providence with who made this and I need you to hang on only this year, alright? It will end soon, I promise. — Her mother said in tears and the only thing Dia could do is nod and hug her.

That night, Dia sleep hugged with her sister who also cried a lot. In the middle of the night, she felt a small pain in her thigh and when she looked, she saw that there were some reddish marks.

— Can you still feel my pain? – She whispered and prayed that her soulmate had heard that, or better, felt it.

 

 

 

 

Xxx

 

 

Soulmates.

Matsuura Kanan always wanted to know who was her soulmate.  
She had her first contact with her soulmate when she was four.

Kanan woke up crying in the middle of the night because she felt an anguish in her chest. Her parents quickly trimmed her and asked what happened. When she answered, she received a sore but happy smile.

— It's your soulmate.

— Soulmate? — The blue long-hair girl asked in confusion.

— Yes — Her father said, giving a comforting smile. — I'm surprised that you've already felt it, it's a sign that she may be experiencing some kind of pain.

— Is she hurt? — Kanan asked, feeling like she is start to cry again.

— Not physically… But she must be sad with something, then you felt the pain in your chest. — Her mother answered this time — But surely will be okay. 

Kanan nodded, feeling a little relieved.

— When I can see her, daddy?

— We not know yet, honey. She... Or he, can be from Japan or can be in other country. — Seeing the girl's worried expression, her father quickly continued. — Don't worry, sweetheart, you will find her someday.

The girl smiled in relieve and took her hand to her heart, saying immediately —Don’t worry, soulmate. When I find you, I’ll protect you.

After that day, she felt her soulmate frequently. Always in her heart and she began to ask herself what happened with the girl, since she seemed to be very sad, but Kanan always put it in her head that the girl would be fine.

— I'll find and take care of her. That’s a promise — she whispered when she was seven.

Kanan always had a quiet life. Daughter of fishermen, she constantly worked along with them and loved surfing and diving. She had a wonderful best friend named Ohara Mari who was currently in Italy with her family, the little Takami Chika that she used to teach swimming and other friends she had at school.

She was a super popular girl, had to admit.

But when Kanan turned twelve, everything began to change in her life.

It all started when the girl discovered that her best friend, Ohara Mari, was no longer going back to Japan. This took the girl in surprise since Mari had promised that both would go through elementary and high school together, but her friend said she would have to finish the studies in her country since it was a great opportunity for the future.

For being a sympathetic and kind girl, Kanan accepted. This was what her friend had to believe, but inside she was upset and very angry. Mari had promised and in the end she messed up. This was the first thing. The second came when she finally entered on elementary school.

Being daughter of a simple family, the girl didn't study in an elite Japanese school. In this school, in particular, she saw that the students were different from everything she had ever seen and, being popular, it didn't take so long for her to fit in.

Soon, some boys and girls approached her and even though she was afraid in the beginning, Kanan decided to kill her curiosity and see what would happen.

Then, at thirteen, Kanan went to a party with older people.

At thirteen, Kanan discovered what was a cigarette.

At thirteen, Kanan discovered what drinking is all about.

At thirteen, Kanan had a first kiss with someone she didn't even remember.

At thirteen, Kanan was punched in the stomach by an older boy.

At thirteen, Kanan had his first fight with her parents.

At thirteen, Kanan saw her life and personality changing.

Her friends was something that the girl never saw and felt so different, so independent, so mature. Then, there's a moment that she was blind and turned away all those people she once loved.

She was growing up and her body developed a lot and caught up the attention of boys and girls. But she knew that she had no attraction for boys and found herself admiring women, and when she grew up she found herself dating too many girls.

At some point Kanan no longer remembered that she had a soulmate.

When she turned fourteen, she made her first tattoo without her parents knowing. She was in her senior year of elementary school and already regretted, because she knew most of her friends wouldn't go to her new school.

It was a girls' only school.

Her parents wanted to put her in this school because they wasn't no longer recognizing her. The young woman was fighting with them everyday, especially with her father and her heart knew that was wrong, but her head said not to care.

Kanan for going out with a lot of girls little older than her, always got into fights with her boyfriends and ended up hurt by knowing that they were still stronger than her. She was almost arrested for invading private and forbidden places and her addiction to cigarettes and drinks grew more and more.

Alcohol drinks or any kind of drugs in Japan before the age of nineteen was a crime, but living in a small town, the girl didn't to run the risk, but of course, if she wasn't caught.

Alcohol drinks or any kind of drugs in Japan before the age of nineteen was a crime, but living in a small town, the girl didn't to run the risk, but of course, if she wasn't caught.

Then, in the middle of the year, Kanan felt one of the worst chest pains in her life.

She was drinking at the home of one of her friends when she felt a breathlessness and ran into the bathroom, making up an excuse she needed to use.

She sat at toilet seat and brought her hands up to her chest, squeezing tightly. She knew that her soulmate was going through a great pain, much worse than she felt when was a child. She could feel the tears streaming down her eyes, it was aching so much and Kanan began to cry.

— What happened to you? What happened to you? — She murmured as she cried. — You'll be fine, don't you?

She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm her heart and control the tears. Stayed a long time like this, feeling her heart ache and just left the bathroom when a friend called her.

Kanan thought the pain would pass, but she was wrong.

The young woman felt her heart ache all day and the night just get worsed. When she arrived at her house at dawn, ignoring her father who was waiting for her, the girl went up to her room and sat on her bed. She squeezed her knees so tightly, feeling her nails tear the skin.

— I need you to be fine, you need to leave me alone. – She whispered angrily.

But Kanan knew this wouldn't happen.

She was her soulmate, after all.

 

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

— Are you sure you'll be all right, dear? — Her mother asked, looking worried.

— I will, Mom, don't worry. After all, it's a new school and only for girls. — Dia replied, forcing a smile.

Her mother knew she was trying to be strong, but she nodded. After giving a strong hug in her mother, the girl said goodbye and walked to her new school.

Kurosawa Dia is now sixteen.

She would continue the Hight School in a new school, this time only for girls.

Her first year in a school for boys and girls not worked so well, she had been quite distant and downcast. The students at the other school weren't so different from where she studied when she was younger and also saw that some who ended up humiliating her were there too.

Some of them threatened her again for being expelled from school when her parents told the principal and with that, Dia spent the whole year being mocked by the boys and when she finished the school year she begged her mother to change her to a new school.

Now she was in Uranohoshi, just for girls, and believed that in this new school everything would be different.

Dia was looking at some of red marks on her arm, it seemed that her soulmate had been stuck with something lately.

— She must work hard. — She thought with a slight smile.

She thought her soulmate did it on purpose to get her attention. And that made her heart pound and she could hardly wait to find that person.

She smoothed her now long hair and noted some students watching her. Some watched her with a curious look and the others looked astonished at what the emerald-eyes girl was making, it seemed that people here would be nice to her.

That's what she wanted to believe.

 

xxx

 

 

 

— Hey, Kanan-chan!

The girl took the eye off her cellphone to look at her long-time friend who smiled widely for her.

— What, You? — She asked with boredom.

— Sakura asked if you're going to see her today. — The girl with a gray short hair asked.

Kanan let out a long breath and stretched her arms, making the sleeve to come down and show a lot of tattoos on her left arm, which caught the attention of some students who were sitting in their chairs.

— I think so. — She replied with a shrug.

Her friend smirked and prodded her:

— Come on, — she said – There's more on it, you know.

That seemed to catch her atention.

— Yeah. — She replied, making the girl smile.

— I'll tell her — Watanabe You said, picking up her cell phone and typing a answer.

Kanan turned the attention to her cellphone and let her mind wander on how her life was being. Now she was in the second year of the high school, and she didn't even know how she passed the first year, since most of the time she missed classes to skip class with her best friend and the others classmates from her old school.

It had been months since her soulmate had given her any kind of signal, and Kanan thought that she might be all right now, and wouldn't bother her.

At least for a while.

— And your promise? You said you would protect her. — A voice in her mind said.

— I was a child. — She murmured. — And not everyone has found your soulmate.

— Did you say something? — You asked when she heard the taller girl whisper something.

— Oh, nothing. — Kanan replied quickly.

Soon the conversation had to end up when they saw the teacher enter the classroom, the class went silent.

— Good morning, students — The teacher said, giving a suspicious look to Kanan who rolled her eyes. — Today we have a new student who will stay with us from today.

— Oh! That's good. — Kanan heard one of her colleagues whisper.

— Sure. — The older woman said with a slight smile. — Please, Kurosawa-san, come in.

Kanan watched a beautiful girl enter the room and can't help but to be amazed at her beauty.

— Wow! She is beautiful — Kanan heard You mutter.

— Yes ... — She agreed, feeling something strange in her stomach.

It seemed that her soulmate was nervous about something.

— N-Nice to meet you guys, my name is Kurosawa Dia and I hope you to take care of me. — The girl said as she bent down in greeting.

All her classmates clapped, but Kanan looked at her with a little boredom.

She was beautiful, that's fact, but Kanan saw no interest in her.

She's just a classmate after all.

— Hm, you can sit in the back seat of Miss Matsuura Kanan, the one right there behind — The teacher said, pointing at her.

Kanan watched as the new student approached and with a slightly nervous smile, she said:

— Nice to meet you.

— Whatever. — Kanan muttered, shrugging.

This seemed to annoy the newbie because she gave a slight look in discomfort, but soon it was replaced by a neutral and calm expression. Nodding, she saw the girl walk to her place behind her.

You gave an indignant look, but the only thing the blue-haired girl did was shrug.

A few seconds later she felt a different feeling grow in her chest, it seemed a mixture of anger and anguish.

— Are you upset again? — Kanan whispered to her soulmate.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Two things Kurosawa Dia thought about the school.

One: It seemed like most of them are great people.

Two: She knew she needed to stay away from Matsuura Kanan.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Kanan's a sucker here, what's going to happen with Dia? !! I will soon bring the next chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy this story!
> 
> see you guys later <3


End file.
